Rider (Artoria Santa Alter)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant Ritsuka Fujimaru can summon during the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order Rider's True Name is Artoria Pendragon Alter. She has taken up the role of Santa as an "ally of children", delivering gifts to all of the well-behaved boys and girls of the world with brutal efficiency. After her reindeer ran away, she enlists Fujimaru's help to act as her reindeer while she propels them around the world with Excalibur Morgan and the wishes of children in the form of stockings. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, High 6-C with Excalibur Morgan Name: Rider, Artoria Pendragon Alter, Santa Alter Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 24 at the time of her counterpart's death Classification: Heroic Spirit, Rider-class Servant, Santa Claus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Expert Swordswoman, Precognition (Has a high rank in Instinct equal to that of her normal, unaltered self), Magic (Can project her mana with her Mana Burst skill and shape it into various constructs), Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce her body with magical energy to increase her strength and durability), Teleportation (Can travel through shadows to travel between two points nearly instantaneously), Water Walking, Animal Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has A-Rank Strength and defeated the likes of Darius III, Lu Bu, and Caesar), Large Island level with Excalibur Morgan Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Although she only has D-Rank Agility, she still defeated Servants with A-Rank Agility, such as the Phantom of the Opera) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Has A-Rank Strength and should be comparable to her regular counterpart) Striking Strength: Island Class (Fought both Lu Bu and Darius III) Durability: Island level(Beat both Lu Bu and Darius III into submission and withstood their attacks) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and can continue fighting for as long as they have a sufficient source of mana) Range: Extended melee range normally, Several kilometers with Excalibur Morgan Standard Equipment: Excalibur Morgan, a bag of presents, her sleigh Intelligence: Although her class has been changed to Rider, Artoria retains her prodigious skill with a sword, fending off the likes of St. Martha, Julius Caesar, and Jeanne Alter in her quest to deliver presents all over the globe in a single night. Artoria's role as Santa has also given her immense insight into what others want as well as the traumas she can perturb to make them behave. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Excalibur Morgan: Sword of Promised Victory: The greatest Holy Sword. Even after being blackened by the mud of All The World's Evils, its status remains unchanged. Upon activation, it converts Artoria's magical energy into a beam of concentrated energy that takes the appearance of concentrated flames, destroying everything the tip of the beam passes through. * Vortigern: Hammer of the Vile King: In close quarters, the energy produced by Excalibur Morgan can be instead utilized as a powerful melee attack. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to possessing the blood of dragons, Artoria has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering her virtually invulnerable to all of Caster's spells from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Artoria's A-Rank in this skill allows her to deftly ride any modern vehicle with expert skill to superhuman speeds, though she primarily sticks to her sleigh, Llamrei II, which can deliver any gift within one day of the order date by propelling it with her Mana Burst. Personal Skills *'Instinct:' The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Artoria has an A-Rank in this skill, granting her a refined sixth sense that is close to true precognition in addition to halving the hindrance that visual and auditory obstructions would normally provide. *'Mana Burst:' A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. Artoria uses this skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement, propelling herself across the battlefield at high speeds while reinforcing her entire body with magical energy. With A-rank, even a stick can become a great weapon. Through this, Santa Alter is capable of engulfing her attacks with mana, creating black arcs that flow from her sword to strike with far greater power than even her normal blows. However, to ensure she doesn't damage her presents, its rank has been reduced from A to A-. *'Saint's Gift:' A skill acquired by those who have taken up the role of Santa Claus. Due to her EX-Rank in this skill, Artoria is an expert in offering gifts that delight others. But since she is able to offer gifts that are slightly different from the receiver's desires, she is able to perceive and perturb the hidden traumas of others. Other Abilities *'Blessing of the Lady of the Lake:' Artoria has also received the blessings of Vivian, the Lady of the Lake who bestowed Excalibur to the young king. As a result, she is able to walk on water as if it were solid ground without any change in movement speed or traction. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summons Category:Game Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Heroes Category:Spirits Category:Tier 6 Category:Water Walking Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Animal Users